1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses for indicating the level of the surface of the fluid and more particularly to such apparatuses which indirectly determine and indicate the level of the surface of a liquid.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art the usual apparatus for indicating the level of the surface of a fluid in a tank consist of a vertical disposed transparent pipe coupled to the tank. Such an indicator has certain disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that usually the transparent pipe is made from glass and the glass can easily break. Another disadvantage is that the transparent pipe with time becomes dirty and it becomes very difficult to read the level of the fluid. In addition, it is also difficult to clean the transparent pipe.